


Милости природы

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Multiple Personalities, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Товарищ Мичурин был тысячу раз прав...





	Милости природы

— Красивый, сука! Так бы и засадил по самые яйца. Чтоб как на шампуре на члене вертелся и орал от счастья, — подумал Баки разглядывая взъерошенного после очередного ночного трудового подвига Старка.   
  
— Ебать, — согласился Зимний, который после вычистки триггеров из несчастной головы Барнса почему-то не только остался в ней, но и обрел собственный голос. Не то чтобы Баки его сильно гнал. Чуваку и так не посчастливилось в жизни, и надо было быть последней свиньей, чтобы убить Солдата после того, как он столько лет по мере сил и возможностей берег их тело и те жалкие остатки памяти, из которых потом смог возродиться Барнс.   
  
Ничего не подозревающий Тони между тем наклонился к нижнему ящику, где хранился кофе, выпячивая аппетитный зад и заставляя обоих мысленно стонать от недоступности вожделенной части тела.  
  
— Я же не по мальчикам, почему? — Баки хотелось постучать головой по столу. Вряд ли, конечно, Зимний одобрил бы такое нерациональное использование части собственного тела, но попробовать-то можно?  
  
— Старк давно уже не мальчик, — Зимнего, похоже, подобные сложности не волновали вообще.  
  
— Нет чтоб Наташу захотеть, у нее вон тоже задница хоть куда!  
  
— Вдова это слишком. Я не хочу убивать, — от рациональности Зимнего хотелось выть волком, но не признать правоту своего второго "я" было просто невозможно.  
  
— Ха! Тут еще посмотреть, кто кого, — машинально заступился за даму Баки, не прекращая наблюдать за телодвижениями Старка. Тот, даже находясь в полуобморочном от недосыпания состоянии, двигался с грацией кота. Довольно потрепанного жизнью дворового бойца, знающего, почем нынче всякое дерьмо, не ждущего особых милостей от окружающего мира и готового всего в жизни добиваться самому.   
  
— Я Вдову. Вдова тебя. Сзади. — вклинился в размышления о Старке Солдат.  
  
— Ну ты и козёл! — ненатурально возмутился Баки пожимая плечами, прекрасно зная, что на самом деле Зимний так не думает, просто в свойственной ему одному манере пытается неуклюже приободрить. Или пошутить. Ну или все вместе одновременно.   
  
Тони, меж тем в один долгий глоток покончивший с первой кружкой, обернулся к ним, грея ладони о вторую. Взгляд, которым он одарил Барнса, вернее его левую руку, иначе как мечтательно-влюбленным назвать было нельзя. Уж Баки-то в этом разбирался. И мог только порадоваться, что в его конечность не вживили искусственный интеллект. Не было никаких сомнений, что этот бы точно сообразил? как завалить Тони в койку. Но слушать советы от собственной руки, превращая их недолюбовный треугольник в квадрат? Баки был не готов. Пока не готов.  
  
— Помни про план. — снова отвлек его Солдат, — Ловить на живца. Механик. Мастерская. Ремонт. Там — по обстоятельствам.  
  
Баки моментально представил, как они спустятся вниз. Тони будет, как обычно, зубоскалить и дразниться, пока их рука, отпущенная в свободный полет, не прижмет Тони к рабочему столу, не залезет в штаны и не отдрочит ему как следует. До звездочек в синих глазах. И потом, наконец-то, облапает этот чертов зад. А дальше — по обстоятельствам. Главное — смазку не забыть.   
  
— Тони, можно тебя на минуточку? — Баки решительно поднялся со стула. Как там любит повторять Солдат? "Мы не можем ждать милостей от природы, взять их — наша задача."  
  
Пора было приступать.


End file.
